The Wild Seven
by Ace75
Summary: AU:The WIld Seven. The seven most dangerous Criminals in the world. watch as they take on the hidden villigers and take them down,  contains aspects from other movies, games and such, OOC, AU, contains 4 OCs
1. Chapter 1

Suna was buring

Ichigo Juu-Go, arguabely the most powerful shinobi alive watched from a cliff side the once proud city burn, smelling the smells of buildngs burning and the wiff of greasy smoke that suggested that people to were burining,accompined by the screams that suggested pain that were so haunting they almost sent shivers down the powerful mans spine.

Almost.

The Wild Seven were not known as the most dangerous criminals for nothing.

The other six were all down among the ruins of Suna, decimating any futile pockets of resistance, along with their teams, who were like wise criminals just not at the par of the Wild Seven, but then again not many were.

Ichigo's team was down there as well, but they didn't need his help, they would be right in the thick of it dispatching anyone who wasnt smart enough to realise that Suna was doomed. Nether the less he felt dis ease without them by his side, so while lighting a smoke he pressed a seal on his arm and waited for his team to rejoin him

By the far side of the village Ichigo could see waves of sand crashing down among the buildings, and with every wave a fresh scream of horror and a fresh fountain of blood to come spurting scarlet out of the blackness "Gaara seems to be enjoyin himself wouldnt you agree?" Ichigo spoke to the 3 forms he felt appear behind him. His team was back. Their clothes dripping blood into the sand. None of it theirs

"Yes sir, he does have a bit of a personal vendetta against Suna although so its understandable" the one on the left spoke

"So it is Roxas, so it is"  
"Why are you yet to enter the fray master?" the one in the middle spoke

"Because Axel, my dear dear friend, timing is everything to an entrance, besides thats why I called you here, Kira is everything ready to begin our fun?" speaking to the last ninja.

"not sure about fun sir but if you mean your and I quote 'super secret plot of dastertardly evilness and funny fun times' then yes it is" Kira, the ninja on the right lightly chuckled pulling out a device with a large red button on it as his to companions sweat dropped at their masters plan name.

"Good good. Then my friends let us go show the world why we should be feared !" Ichigo yelled as he began to make handseals slowly and carefully

"**Summoning Jutsu: Hordes of the shadows"** he spoke biting his thumb and slamming his left hand down onto the ground sending a shockwave of energy through the blood soaked sand. His team shifted nervous anticipation, bodies ready to unleash their might and fury into the battle field. All around them the ground turned black and shimmered as if it was a sea and out of the blackness black creatures arouse withering in invisable pain. Hundreds and hundreds apperead till around them they could see nothing but the creatures and the burning city of Suna. Nodding at Kira to activate the romote.  
_"Que dramatic music" _Ichigo thought as all around the city huge stereos began to play the "Flight of the Valkyries"

"Come my friends lets have some fun tonight" Ichigo cried as he surged down the hill torwards the city with his team and the sea of black creatures following him. _"LETS HAVE SOME FUN" _he thought as fresh screams began anew as they flooded over the walls blood fountain as they tore through all who opposed them grinning like a maniac.

"_LETS HAVE SOME FUCKING FUN!"_

**AN: I have borrowed aspects from other manga anime games movies and such but this fanfic will be majorly naruto universe based, I just felt like I should introduce the only 4 OC's first.**

**So from the wild seven we know that there is Ichigo and Gaara, read the next chapter to find out who the other 5 are. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki walked through the empty streets of a broken Suna. The Village hidden in the sand was saturated in blood and as he walked the destered streets he would see packs of desert wolves fighting over scraps of people left behind in the wake of the Wild Sevens destruction.  
"so much death and I helped cause it" he softly attoned to himelf

"_**shut up you fool this is what you wanted! You swore to bring around the end off all who tried to stop The Wild Seven!" **_his voice changed tone and snapped back at himself.

"fuck you man I didnt want this look at all the innocents that died last night!"

"_**And how many of them did you cause when you unleashed that stupid Kyuubi on them hmmm?"**_

"shut up, just shut up I don't need you!"

"_**If you didn't need me why am I here, after all I am you! You made me!"**_

"GO AWAY JUST GO AWAY YOUR NOT REAL YOUR JUST MY IMAGINEATION!"

Sizing his head he feel to his knees trying to ignore himself, well his other self...

"just shut up, just shut up, just shut up, just shut up, your not real..." Naruto kept repeating to himself as he swayed back and forth trying to get rid of the voice jeering at him in his own mind. His vision swimming around him he tore a hand away from his head and shakily reached for a kunai and then as quick as he could drove it into his thigh. The pain brought him rearing back into reality as he screamed aloud. His mind clearing he stood up and yanked the kunai out of his thigh to allow the wound to heal

"_fuck that hurt." _he thought as he continued down the street doing his best to ignore the destruction all around him "_now i'm bloody late for our meeting" _he pulled out a kunai from his trench coat and threw it to the Kazekage tower and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Zabuza Momochi looked around the now dead Kazekages office he was sitting in at the rest of the Wild Seven. As his eyes feel on each one he remembered why they were known as the Wild Seven, the most dangerous missing nin in the world. To the right of him Shikamaru Nara was dozing with his head in his hands. _"Shikamaru Nara, age 19, runs the Intell, Torture and Interragation divison of the Wild Seven. Crime: Killed the Konoha civilian council and masterminded the failed konoha coup to overthrow the hokage with his graduation classmates, all were sentenced to death and were rescued by Naruto Uzumaki._

To the right of Shikamaru sat... _"Itachi Uhiha age, 27, runs the assassination division. Crime:slaughtered his whole clan including ALL OF his family and attempted assasination of ROOT director Danzo, fled Konoha. A truly dangerous and ruthless man._ Zabuza surpressed the urge to shiver as Itachi's eyes scanned over him. "_ Burrr not that I'd admit it but that guy gives me the shits"_

To Zabuza's left sat... "_Kimmimro Kuyaga, age 23, Divison support assault Crime: outlawed from Kiri for his bloodline, as he fled he killed the Mizukage plus Mizukage's family. _

To Kimmimaro's left sat... _"Gaara of the Sand, age 19, Division Infiltation Crime:Murdered the whole Suna high council plus the Kazekage (his father) the 4__th__ kazekage, Fled Suna with his older sister Temari and older brother Kankuro." _ Zabuza couldnt help chuckle as he then mentally added to the list "_also killed the 5__th__ Kazekage, who screamed likea little girl when Gaara was through with him!"_

Zabuza looked around and saw the whole of the group looking at him "What are you all looking at?" he snapped at them.  
"We were all just wondering if you had finally lost it," Shikamaru answered, "its normally Ichigo's job to star randomly laughing."

"Whatever ya bastard," Zabuza mumbeled under his breath as turned to look at said mentioned person.

"_Ichigo Juu-Go, age 20, Division, Suicide squad, not sure why it's called that. His division is also more widely known as Larcimosa Requim or the Mournful Requim. Crime: Nihilitisc terrorist mastermind behind seemigly pointless acts of anarchy, once ripped off all of the Iwa tresurery then burnt all the money on the Kages roof, another time he abducted every single Kage and locked them in an underground complex which took all the kages together a week to escape. Village unknown._

Now this man Zabuza had no problem admitting that he got the shits from, hell even Itachi and Gaara that were complete ice cubes got scared by him, espically after that time he... "_stupid Zabuza don't think about that remember what your councilor said, happy thoughts only!" _Shaking his head to clear it Zabuza jerked his head up as a kunai came smashing though the window behind him accompanied by a flash of yellow announcing... "_Naruto Uzumaki, age 19, Division Heavy assualt Crime: Caught practicing Demon rites to the Kyuubi, fought off 3 squads of ANBU and the hokage and fled Konoha_

Zabuza exchanged a nod Naruto as he walked past him to his chair. Not that he didn't get on with the others but Zabuza got on well with Naruto due to the fact they both were to relaxed in their personalities to take meetings such as this seriously. "_hehehehehe I'm forgetting someone important! Zabuza Momochi, age 34, Division, ambush, Crime; Killed Kiri's high lord and his family as well as all the samurai guards. Enjoys going for long walks on the beach, penicaladers and killing people in the rain._ Zauza couldnt help chuckling at himself, wasnt he just fantastic? Once again feeling eyes on him he looked up to see everyone looking at him odly yet again at him. "Ok is just me or is Zabuza finally losing it?" Naruto asked

"Probably" said Ichigo "Its the second time he has in the last 5 minutes, soon he will be as bad as Kakashi in a porn shop."

Everyone sweat dropped at the mention of the deceased porn loving ninjas reference. Kakashi truly had been a fantastic ninja but a pervert almost on par as Jariaya the Gamma Sannin.

"Well now that everyone is here we can begin discussing our next plan of action" Itachi stood up as usual taking charge at their mettings, "Now we have captured Suna we are in a postion to..."

_tap, tap, tap, tap, tap  
_Itachi looked over to see Ichigo sitting there playing finger roulette with a rusty kunai

_tap, tap, tap, tap ,tap_

"Why did you stop Itachi, we are all listening" Ichigo softly spoke to him. Trying to gain back some composure Itachi straightened his collar " As I was saying before I was interupted now that we have control of Suna we are in a postion to use the infa structure here to set up our..."

_tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_

"Ne Ichigo would you mind stopping that?"

"Stopping what Itachi?" Ichigo retorted looking Itachi in the eye but not once stopping the stabbing motion of the kunai between his fingers.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

"_i will not lose my cool I will not lose my cool I will not lose my cool" _Itachi thought to himself, clearing his throat he started again

"Hmmm never mind. Now that we control suna we will be able to use it for our advanteage but it also anchors us to one spot which makes us vunerable..."

"_was it just him or was the tapping getting faster?" _

"Erherm which would makes us more vunerable as being agile was always our greatest advantage over the 5 great villages..."

_...SNAP!  
_Itachi looked over at Ichigo holding a broken kunai "Well hot damm my kunai broke, what can I use instead?" Ichigo mused looking around and suddenly resting his eyes on Zabuza "AHA I know" he said, clicked his finger then Zabuza's sword suddenly appeared in Ichigo's hand _"WHAAAAT how the hell did he get it" _thought Zabuza as Ichigo restarted his game sending woodchips flying

_WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK_

"Meh so troublesome, Itachi what were you saying?" asked Shikamru looking up from his hands

"hey where did Itachi go?" shikamaru looked around to find Itachi rocking back and forth an a ball in the corner "I_ lost my cool I lost my cool I lost my cool I lost my cool..."_

Naruto stood up "seeing as Itachi is having ANTOTHER...episode i'll cut to the point, we can either stay here and have a stable base of operation, but if we do that we become more vunerable as we dont have the maneuverability that we have now so we vote on it."

"I have another option" drawled Shikamaru " New wont have reached the other nation of Suna getting srewed over right, so we re instate our own puppet Kaekage to rule and then rule Suna as an independent, using it to feed false information to the other great nations and gain intell. It is as they say, keep your friends close...But keep your enemies closer."

"I vote we go to the beach and drink a beer" ichigo said as he was now picking his nails with the edge of Zabuza's sword.

Shikamaru just shook his head " as troublesome as it is that's not really an option right now Ichigo but as Naruto said we'll vote as we always do, everyone in favour of puppet nation as Suna?"  
everyone raised there hand except Ichigo, Gaara and Itachi (who was still in a ball, whispering for mummy). "All in favour of razing the city to the ground?" only Gaara raised his hand. Shikamaru couldnt help but sigh, this was so troublesome "and now all in favour of going to the beach and having a beer instead?" Ichigo raised both hands. Sorry Ichigo but no beer on the beach today" Ichigo shrugged then appeared next to Kimmimaro "dosen't matter anyways me and kimmimaro have work to do" and with that he placed his hand on a surprised Kimmimaro's shoulder and disappeared with Kimmimaro in a burst of flame. "What really want to know" said Gaara "is how does he make the smiley burn mark in the floor when he does that?"

"Who knows but we can all agree whatever he is doing with Kimmimaro we dont want to get caught up in it" Shikamaru drawled. Everyone else couldn't help but agree, and it was not like they would admit it but Ichigo gave them all the shits.

**AN: I felt it didnt start to badly but i'm not realy sure on how to do dialouge but hopefully it will improve as I get more experince**

**Any reviews, comments or ideas would be appreciated.**

**Any questions as well will be answered.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Wild Seven may be the most bad ass mother fuckers in the elemental countries but they have always admitted (even though some more reluctantly than others) that they could have never gotten any where without their own teams. And while not as prestigious in their exploits and as dangerous, if you _ever_ got in that way of them, you might as well nail yourself to a cross.

It was with these happy thoughts that Ibiki Morino went to work with. The man had a grin the size of a banana on his face as he almost skipped into the building that the I.T.I. Had secured as their base in Suna and up the stairs to his bosses office. The heat was terriable he decided but he had new toys to play with today. "_I love new toys, espically the ones that you have to work at to make squeal" _he couldnt help but be excited. It had been long time since he had last had the opportunity to use his talents and he was feeling rusty. He put his game face on as he knocked on his bosses office door. The lazy drawl of Shikarmaru Nara greeted him 'come in Ibiki, lets get striaght down to it' the lazy genuis swung around in his chair 'I want you to to follow Naruto Uzumaki for me,' Ibiki's eyes widened in surprise, the whole organization was based on mutual respect for each other and their own motives and agendas, to go snooping around in one of the members affairs particularly one of the leaders meant two things

1: Something big was up.

2: The shit was going to hit the fan.

Ibiki rapidly regained his composure "May I ask why sir? What should we be looking for?' Shikamaru just sighed, "as troublesome as it is Naruto's behavior is becoming...erratic and he may soon have to be put under closer scrutiny. This is S-rank Ibiki, no fuck ups, do not be seen, do not give yourself away, under know circumstances are you to speak of this to anyone but me, if I get even a rumor that you have been compromised I will press the 3rd party suicide seal and you will die do you understand? This is the big deal." Ibiki for the second time that day lost his composure,

"Why such serious instructions sir? Surely _that_ particular seal shouldn't be needed?"

Shikamaru spun his chair away from Ibiki so to face the ruined village that had once been the diamond in the rough of the desert. "Ibiki, if it is as troublesome as I think it is then yes, they are a needed precautions, you have your orders, see that it is done." With that blatant dissmissal Ibiki gave a short bow and backed out of the office, he was right, something big was up and the shit was going to hit the fan. Big time.

XXX

In a whirl of flame Ichigo Juu-Go and Kimmimaro Kygua arrived on the very cliff Ichigo had been standing on last night. Ichigo pulled out a cigarette and poped it between his lips as he and Kimmimaro walked to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the city, "So much death was not needed" spoke Kimmimaro as Ichigo mutted a jutsu under his breath and as his thumb caught fire he held it up to his smoke lighting it, flicking the flame of his thumb and out of life. With a sigh the unusually melancholy ninja took a long drag and breathed out a plume of smoke as he relaxed. "Your right Kimmimaro, but somethings cant not be helped," again he took a drag of his cigarette and tapped some ash into the sand and again he sighed, turning around to face his bone wielding ally, "We need to talk about Naruto" Ichigo breathed out another cloud of smoke. "Your correct Ichigo Juu-Go we do,"replied a monotone voice as Gaara of the Sand rose out of the desert, "The question that really needs to be asked," he continued in his monotone voice as he reached out his hand and sand jumped to his will and procceded to crush Ichigo's cigarette out of existence, "Is how much do you really know about Naruto Uzumaki?' The Sand user walked between the two ninja and faced his old village. Clouds of smoke still rising from wrecked buildings as teams of conscripted civilians began rebuilding the city and not jut a village he secretly hoped but a home. Sighing he turned back to the ninja and again asked "How much do you really know about Naruto Uzumaki?"

XXX

Ino Yanmaka lay naked next to him, lightly snoring with a small line of droll hanging out of her mouth They weren't in a relationship exactly it was more they just both had perfectly natural desires that they both would use the other for, friends with benefits. Her lover rose from the bed they had been lying in and quietly moved into the bathroom to the left of the bed and shut and locked the door behind him. He needed to do this quick before she noticed him missing, he reached under the the sink counter and at the very back he found his treasure box. Inside there were a number of items but at the moment he was only interested in 6 of them. A square of glass mirror, a spoon, a metal straw, a plastic card, a pink tablet in a plastic bag and bottle of absinthe. He quickly unscrewed the lid of the potent alcohol and poured it into the cap till it was filled and tipped it down his throat, after repeating this process another four times he quickly resealed the bottle and turned his attention to the remaining items. He sat down on the loo and placed the mirror on his lap and placed the bag with the pill in it on the mirror. Working quickly he used the back of the spoon to crush the bags contents while still in the bag. After the pill was ground up he tipped a measure onto the mirror and began to chop and divided the powder repeatedly with the card into 7 straight narrow lines. He placed the bag with the left over powder, the spoon and the card back into the box next to the bottle. Now it was just him, the straw, the mirror and the powder. Clearing his nose with a quick sniff he pushed on end of the straw into his right nostril and lowered his face down to the mirror and powder. Suddenly he caught his reflection and recoiled, is this what he really wanted? The eyes that use to be so innocent seemed to be staring back at him, to the deep depths of his soul, a place he sworn never to look to for guidance after _THAT _day. Sighing he breathed out carefully to not to displace the powder and lowered the end to the beginning of the first line and breathed in deeply through his nose, inhaling the powder as he continued to track the line till it was finished, without missing a beat he moved to the next line and continued his way down that and did not stopped till every trace of powder had disappeared of the mirror. Rubbing his burning nose he threw the straw into the box, but once again he caught his own eye in the mirror, the orbs were mocking him taunting him, his face and composure relating back to him just how far he had fallen. In disgust he packed the mirror away and hid the box again, he had seen through a glass, darkly and had seen the other side and it was haunting him. Now came the hard part, waiting for drug to kick in. He did not have to wait long and soon he was fulled with new life surge through his viens, he new the down buzz would be hard but he didn't care, he could hear his blonde play mate stirring and wanted to be there for her when she came to for some more action. As he unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom he released himself into the control of the ecstasy but couldn't help but shiver as he remembered the look his own eyes had given him as the cerulean orbs taunted him between his blonde locks of hair.

XXX

Asuma Sarotubi walked through the Wild Seven complex in the middle of the night. The chain smoking ninja had been unable to sleep as usual the nightmares were making his insomnia worse, he would of killed himself long ago if it had not been for his nephew, the one thing he cared in life. He needed help to escape from these nightmares he needed the power the Wild Seven would bring him and that was all. Sighing he left to see his old pupil and now his team mate and see if he had anything to eat. It was quite everything was the way it should be. Then screams began.

**Over the next few chapters I'm going to keep introducing the teams of the Wild Seven and start to develop the plot further and dive into the reason behind the organization. I would love some reviews to find out what people are thinking and any ideas you have.**

**Disclaimer: I am not promoting the use of drugs and alcohol in anyway. Stay away from that shit.**

**'Kids don't buy drugs...become a rock star and they give you them for free!' =D**


End file.
